Death: As seen through the Living's eyes
by earthwalker
Summary: I'm strange and weird, normal girls don't have colour changing hair, normal girls don't live in their uncle's basement, and normal girls don't see the dead. This is my life.
1. Chapter 1

I think that the last time I saw the sun, it disappeared behind a cloud. It's morbid and sad, but my life has been like that so far. My uncle calls me freak and bitch, and my aunt does nothing except act like I'm scum on her shoe. Don't even get me started with my cousin. He's rude, obnoxious and hits me without reason, then runs to his mummy crying claiming that I hurt him. Pffft. Yeah right.

My name is Kiare Potter, I live with my uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and cousin Dudley. They hate me, and I hate them. Like I said, last time I saw the sun, it disappeared, like it didn't want to see my face…that was when I was nine years old. By that time, uncle Vernon had decided that he didn't want to see me, and that I wasn't aloud to be seen by anyone else, so he locked me up in the basement. I've lived here for at least a year now, I'm ten and a half. Aunt Petunia brings me food three times a day, she doesn't dare come in, but allows for a cat flap in the door of the basement to be our means of getting things across, such as laundry, food and anything else I might need, if I'm lucky.

You must be wondering why they locked me up, why a ten year old is living in the basement of her guardians house. That would be because they believe me to be a freak. I suppose it could be true, I do act older than my age, and I'm certainly smarter than most kids. I look weird too, I'm really pale, from the lack of sun, and my hairs black…sometimes. When I feel strong emotions, my hair likes to reflect that, with different colours. First time it happened I was locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for a week. My eyes are pretty normal, but they're bright green, and I have a scar slashed along my right cheek from my first beating from Vernon. The biggest reason that I'm weird though, is because I talk to…spirits, ghost, spectres, whatever you call them. They are the souls of the dead who haven't yet found peace with the idea that they are dead. Some of them are pretty gruesome, others are just the nicest people…ghosts you'll ever meet. Either they find me or I find them accidently. I don't really do anything special, usually I just talk to them, they thank me and then they move to the after life. Weird huh?

So here I am. In the basement. I guess I'm glad that my family doesn't come in here, I've really made the best of it as I can, they kinda forgot to clear out the basement, so I've been able to create a mini suite, out of left overs from the dursleys. It's actually a pretty good life, I don't mind it too much, it's better than having Vernon always knocking on my door. My only regret is that because they have literally made me disappear, I'm forbidden from going to school. There are abandoned books in my room though, mostly old college stuff, from Vernon's "younger" days I suppose, so I teach myself.

"You know, I really don't like having stuff thrown through me at all times," I smirked and turned around, the soft voice of my mentor coming from behind my bed. A translucent figure, with dull colours imitating the colours of life in death drifted through my bed and came to a stop in front of me. "It tickles"

"And yet, you seem insistent on walking through everything on your own, without anyone throwing it at you at all." I told her. Maria Ludwig, she was of german descent and she died in world war one at the age of 25 years old. She was the only ghost that never left when I gave them peace of mind and spirit, she claimed that she wanted to help me, to be a mentor for my hopefully long life, so I could help others. She's the only mother figure I've ever known, and she's dead. Sucks huh?

Maria has helped explain most of the issues of my strangness, she told me that I could she spirits, even though they chose not to be seen, because I am in tune with my spiritual side, and that I accepted it. Maria told me that most kids can see ghosts, but by the tender age of 3 they lose that ability, because they reject it subconsciously, I haven't. She's also told me that my hair changes color because I have a special ability called Metamorphagism, which isn't very common at all, but even then only found in magical beings. That's right magic. Maria was a witch, and she thinks that I may be one too.

"Liebling, so you will receive several letters, from different schools of magic, I have taught you the basic theory of all I know, but it is your choice if you wish to continue with the art." Maria smiled as she sat on the bed. "please remember, that your choice will not affect my love for you"

"I know mama" I sighed, sitting down next to her. "I want to receive education in the art, but I do not wish to be used, which from what you've told me of the outside world, will likely happen."

I'm talking about the fact that long ago, my parents were murdered by Voldemort, and when he turned his wand on me, the spell rebounded, and caused the disappearance of the Dark lord. It's because of this that the wizarding world insists that I am some icon of justice and good. Honestly let's roll our eyes at the irony of the situation, I'm living in a basement, with no money, clothes of my own and I'm only aloud to have one shower every 4 days! If I were that important to them, someone would have checked up on me somehow…Don't you think??


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewer Lavender Brown!**

Professor Sinistra wasn't very outgoing, nor was she particularly fond of anything other than her stars and telescope. As teacher of Astrology at the International School for Magical Youngsters, that's all she really needed, besides a basic courtesy and respect to students. However, Cecilia Sinistra always felt as though something may have been missing in her life. She couldn't explain why, but that feeling of emptiness was there all the time.

The fireplace flashed green, and a very old and bearded head came through. "Cecilia dear," smiled the head of the old man, "Could you perhaps come up to my office for a few minutes?"

Sighing, the tall professor replied, "Certainly Headmaster Gorant, I'll be right there." Sinistra, being very solitary had no idea as to why the Headmaster would want her in his office. Her family was virtually non-existent, and the stars were her only friends, so why would he want her there? Shrugging, she made herself presentable and walked down the stairs, gliding through the halls that brought her to the Headmaster's office. Knocking once, Cecilia opened the door, and sat down in front of her boss.

"You summoned me Headmaster?" She inquired. Terence Gorant smiled. "Yes my dear, I would like you to accompany a letter to one of our potential students, she's muggle raised, and she is in a bit of a situation at home." Gorant continued, "This young student is also quite special, I believe that she may have several abilities that may go to waste if she went to school anywhere else. So I believe that it would be wise to convince her to come here. Do you accept to go?"

"It seems Headmaster Gorant, that as usual, I have no choice. I will go this afternoon; allow me to finish my morning work first." Sinistra replied. She stood up, bowed and glided out of the room. Forgetting once again, as she sometimes does, to open the door on her way out.

Floating down the hallway, Cecilia Sinistra pondered the Headmaster's request, he had never before asked her to fetch a student, it was a practice rarely done as it was, but to send someone who was dead and transparent on top of that, was interesting to say the least. Cecilia shrugged her shoulders, and decided to write it off as the eccentricities of the Headmaster, after all, he was nearing his 200th death day, and perhaps his brain was starting to become slightly transparent as well as his body.

**Sorry that it's short, but I am really tired and I have to work tomorrow. I'll try posting another chapter soon!**

**Oh and I think that last chapter I said that Kiare was ten and a half, but I meant to say that she was nearly eleven, it's about mid July now in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, and thanks to GinnyLover14 for your review!**

_Crash!_ I woke up, startled, from my dream filled sleep. Blearily I looked around, trying to see what made that awful sound. I couldn't see anything except dark blurs of course, my glasses were still on the side table. I groaned, put on my glasses, and stretched, yawning.

"Gah!" I screamed. My hand had just gone right through a freezing cold section of moist air. I knew it must have been a ghost, it happens often enough that one wanders in at night, hoping for release from their earthly prison. Opening my eyes once more, I turned in the direction of the cold spot, and blinked. Twice. There in front of me, was one of the oddest dressed ghosts I have seen as of yet. The transparent women seemed to be around 40 years old, and from the looks of her transparency, had been dead for quite some time. What shook me was her robes, they had the semblance of a bathrobe, without the waist tie. And the colour was still obviously horrendous, I don't think 400 years of death would be able to dull the brilliance of the lime green polka-dots and hot pink stripes that covered the nasty thing. I pitied her, I certainly wouldn't want to be walking or floating around in those things for all eternity, no thanks.

"Um, uh, hello? What may I do for you ma'am?" I decided I might as well go for the polite approach, for while ghost are relatively harmless, some have the able to materialise enough to make an impact, Maria taught me that one. The spectre in front of me seemed to be studying the human girl in front of her, I found it frustrating that I couldn't figure out what she thought of me, for there was no emotion on her face. Looking down on myself, I grimaced, I highly doubt that I made a very good impression on her, rumpled clothes and grimy hands, and face too no doubt. Still, I went on with my customary speech, "Have you come to seek peace from the earth? If need be, I am here to make all your problems and sorrows, allow you to leave them behind. Won't you like to sit down?" I developed that commentary, along with different variants, over the years of being pestered by different kinds of ghosts. You can never know whether or not someone is important when they first appear, so for certain ghosts, I'm more polite than with others. I didn't know whether this ghost was escaped from a mental health institute, or simple an eccentric scholar for someone important, so let's play it safe shall we?

"I am not here for peace nor for solitude, and I rather enjoy staying on earth for a while longer, so that is not why I'm here." said the ghost in a rather regal tone. So, I guess that crosses off mental health patient. She continued, "My name is Professor Sinistra, and I teach Astrology at the International School for Magical Youngsters, or ISMY for short. I have come to deliver a letter, and an explanation to you, who I assume is Miss Kiare Potter?"

Sarcastically I answered her "Why yes that's me! Do you see anyone else in this dump?" Sinistra ignored me though, as do most adults it seems, and handed me a letter. "Is your guardian home, perchance?" She asked. I in return, decided to ignore her (a year in the basement does nothing for your people skills), in favour of the letter. It was actually interesting from the outside all ready, the paper was thicker than that of normal paper and had a yellow tinge. "Parchment?" I mumbled to myself, again, a habit picked up from a year of solitude. The front of the envelope had my name and address on it, and even went as far as to mention the fact that I lived in the basement. "Fantastic, someone knows where I live, even though she is a ghost." I thought. Turning over the envelope, I noticed the wax seal that was used as a sealant. This caught my eye primarily because wax is rarely used as a sealant for common letters nowadays and also because the picture on the wax appeared to be a cat with a snake for a tail. How original.

Sighing I looked up, and noted that the ghost, Professor Sinistra was wandering through the boxes in the basement absentmindedly and decided that I might as well open the letter. After all, ghost tended to be persistent, and if she was here to make sure the letter was delivered and explained, then that's what she would do. So I opened the letter, and pulled out the parchment inside the envelope. Unfolding it, I began to read.

_Dear Ms.Potter,_

_It has come to our attention at the International School for Magical Youngsters, that you possess some special abilities that are otherwise considered foolery at other magical schools._

_Therefore, we wish to extend an invitation for you to attend ISMY in the fall of this year. Due to you being muggle raised, we have dutifully sent one of our top professors to explain what may have come as confusion for you. _

_If you wish to attend, please send notice via owl or spirit or any other flying creature as soon as possible, registration ends August 15__th_

_Sincerely, Headmaster Terence Gorant._

Well then, here's one of the letters Maria was talking about, I wonder if any others will come, especially if it comes to light that I have a talent for _foolery_. Well, just based on that, I would have gone to this school, if it weren't for my excessive scepticism.

"Professor Sinistra? Could you perhaps tell me more about ISMY? I would like to know more about the environment in which I'll be working, and what sort of people I will be interacting with."

The teacher turned around and with a hint of a smile, glided forward. "My dear child, ISMY has some of the best teachers of the millennium, we like to keep them as long as possible, as long as they're willing of course. And ISMY has a lovely studying atmosphere, it is more of a village than anything, and students may stay for as long as they wish in the dorm houses. During the summer however the main school house is closed to all except teachers and the Headmaster. ISMY is definetly a secluded school, only those who have been accepted know about it, and most of them like to spend the majority of their time on campus, this ensures that not every one is clamouring to get in. Or clamouring to demolish the school for that matter." Sinistra frowned.

"Demolish the school? Why would someone want to do that?" I asked.

"Because ISMY is home to many, non-human creatures, that's why. Most are harmless, just feared because of past reputation…and yet, we do deal with several…oh shall we say, several of the most evil minds that have ever walked the earth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A History behing ISMY

"The International School for Magical Youngsters accepts all kinds of students, or all ages, shapes, nationalities, even species. And while every single person in the faculty respects the students and those who graduate from there, ghost, troll or human alike, the students sometimes have prejudice among themselves. Usually these people were raised by biased family, pureblood families are the most frequent, but you do get the occaisional vampire or old ghost. The School prides itself on its diversity in student body and in courses, and it's often times when the prejudiced students find peace with the others at the school, sometimes becoming very good friends. However, we do get the occaisional Evil Being out of every couple of generations.

You see, at ISMY we don't discern between dark and good, so many consider us what you might call grey. It's because of this that our students are well versed in all spells that are otherwise considered banned from use, and this controversial approach to magic has caused several...problems in the past. Students who have no bounderies and many prejudices find it easy to become somewhat evil, and some, I'm afraid, become an Evil Being capable of no sane thought or conscious regret. Eventually they are 'let loose' onto the world, killing and destroying everything in their path. As is the turn of the Earth, they are eventually restrained, killed and the damage is dealt with. And yet, because they have done so many mis-deeds in their lifetime, they are unable to find peace with themselves and with their sane being. ISMY never turns away a former student in need, so these people, once monsters come back and usually will stay their, until such a time comes where they can finally be at peace with their past."

Professor Sinistra bowed her head, staring through her fingers to her floating feet, reminicising about many of her old students, who had literally come back to haunt her. " It's because of this that the world in general is ignorant about our existance, and our students are required to agree to an oath of secrecy before joining our school. It has happened before that if one of the students is suspected of breaking that oath, he or she was expelled immeadiatly, and had his memory earased of all magical occurances in his life. Such is the extent to our security."

Kiare was speechless, this explanation more than answered her questions...at least the major ones. "When do you wish a reply, I would like to first speak with Maria, my guardian before answering wether or not I wish to go." Kiare said quietly, still awed at the power of the history of ISMY. "Certainly Ms. Potter, I believe two days will be enough time, should it not??" the inquired. "That should suffice ma'am, I think that Maria will be returning tonight as it is, we can discuss it then. But I do have one question, surely when you graduate, your public papers will say a different name for the school ISMY, seeing as the secrecy is so important right?"

" That is correct, young student, every boy and girl creature and ghost who graduate from ISMY do get a public paper with a different school on it, in fact, many don't even know they are attending ISMY when they go there. You could say that ISMY is a school within a school."

"What's the name Professor?"

"Hogwarts, or course my dear."

**Okay sorry for the wait guys, I was getting a new computer and stuff, so I haven't been able to update, but I'll try for at least one a week, who knows? School's starting in a week though so it might take longer. Reviews make me want to write!**

**earthwalker**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Hey everybody, sorry again for not updating for a while, school just started and I'm soo confused, oh well, here's another chapter, sorry if it turns out sort.

Kiare blinked once, then twice, and just because she felt the need to, she made it an odd three blinks. "You mean that Hogwarts, and most of the students in it, are completely unaware that another alternate school is living around in, and throughout the castle??" she gasped. Professor Sinistra smiled, "Yes dear, it's thanks to the pure genius of some of the best people from history that we can live in complete freedom, not worrying about having to hide who we really are. ISMY accepts vampires, veela werewolves, gnomes, goblins, giants, centaurs...anything and anyone freely and whole heartedly without the hindrances of the wizarding world around us. ISMY is actually a different dimension located within Hogwarts and Hogsmede, we are our own little world. You should count yourself lucky that you were picked to attend, it's not an easy school for sure."

Kiare stared at her hands, flabbergasted at the turn of events before her. All her life she had been considered worthless, and she figured that she would spend the rest of her life in the basement, but here was a ghost, of a teacher nonetheless who was offering a new world, literally for her to escape to. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" she asked "For all I know you escaped from the loony bin before you died, and now you are spouting ridiculous stories to random people. Prove it."

Sinistra sighed, in the long run, most humanoid beings that went to ISMY asked that the alternate reality was proven to them, only realizing afterward that it sealed their fate with the school. Once they saw the school and the secrets it held, they had two choices, they could remain with the school for the required 10 years, or they could choose to have their memory wiped clean of all mention of magic, for fear that the slightest mention of magic might trigger a memory of the school.

"Ms. Potter, you have asked me to show you proof of the school, and the only proof of ISMY is the school itself, therefore, I have to ask you to hold very still for transportation to the school." Sinistra asked. Kiare looked at her oddly, what on earth was she talking about?? Transportation? "Professor, you are a ghost, you can't touch me to transport me anywhere, why do you want me to hold still?" Kiare demanded the ghost. The ghost in mention smiled, "Kiare, the mind can do much more than you think, especially for us ghosts." Sinistra prepared herself for the transportation and lifted her arms.

"Wait! You are not taking my daughter away unless I say so!" a voice from behind the wall said. A furious picture, Maria stood with her arms crossed after she passed through the obstacle to stand beside Kiare. "Who are you and what were you doing to my daughter?" she demanded. Startled, the professor dropped her arms to her sides and took a step back. "Moooom," whined Kiare. "This is Professor Sinistra, she teaches astronomy at ISMY, the International School for Magical Youngsters, she was going to show me the school, and I was going to decide whether or not I'll be schooled there."

Maria stared at her daughter, then turned to the affronted professor, quite ashamed, "Oh my, I'm so sorry professor, I'm afraid I'm a bit protective of Kiare, I hope I didn't offend you madam" she said demurely. "It is of no consequence my dear," stated the professor formally, "If you wish I could take you along to the school, for the tour, so to speak," here Sinistra stopped, and hmmmed in thought. "You could also decide to go tomorrow if you wish, it is getting quite late I suppose. It is probably best we do the tour tomorrow anyhow, Ms. Potter will have decided partially what to do then, and you Maria, can be brought up to date about ISMY."

Turning to the wall, where she clearly intended to exit, the professor glided through, while calling back over her shoulder "I'll come back tomorrow morning, be ready!" And then she was gone.

Maria blinked in the direction where the ghost had gone, and she turned to Kiare, hands on her hips. "you, young lady, are going to tell me everything she said to you, and we will decide together what we shall do, before you go to bed. It's high time you started sleeping like normal people, not just whenever the fancy strikes you. We'll start today."

And so, Kiare told her surrogate mother **exactly** what was said.

Okay there it is, hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get another one up by next week, and remember, reviews make us writers want to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, I'm really sorry for not updating, but thankfully **kuttiekittie89 **and got me back on track.

Kiare turned to her mother, and began explaining the novelty of what just happened. Maria was silent, she only nodded and hmmed at the appropriate times. Eventually when Kiare finished, she spoke up: " So do you wish to go Liebling?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know mama! It all seems so unrealistic and dodgy. Do you think I should?" Kiare exclaimed, she was truly frazzled; thoughts were darting in and out of her poor head faster than a marathon runner on sugar high. " It does seem odd," Maria replied "but keep in mind that ISMY is probably the best school a young witch could dream of going to, just be sure not to let it go to your head young lady."

Sighing tiredly, Kiare sat back on her bed, and thought. She thought about her life so far, whether she should try going to this school of ghosts and creatures. She thought about how her life would change, and the secrecy that was so apparent in the speech that Madame Sinistra gave. Finally, she thought: "why not?" no one really wanted her in this world, so she might as well enrol in this fantastical school, what did she have to lose?

"I'll do it mama." Maria looked up from her lap and smiled, she knew her living daughter would choose to take the challenging route. "I'm so proud of you Liebling, you realize that this is a great undertaking, but I think you are ready for this school, and all its drama. Promise me one thing," Kiare was shocked, Maria never asked her to promise anything, "Promise me that if you find yourself in a though spot at that school, that you'll do the thing you feel is right, whether it breaks rules or hurts someone, follow your heart in all matters and you'll never lose your way." Maria smiled sadly, "And just so you know, I'll visit once in awhile, after all, it is a ghost school."

Kiare sniffed, and wiped tears away, it had been a long time since she had ever cried. "Thank you mama, thank you." Maria then did something she only ever did when she was in desperate need. "Come here Liebling, I'll miss you" she opened her arms, and as Kiare leaned forward, Maria materialised as a solid, though cold human body. Hugging desperately, the two cherished their memories and looked forward to the future, for Kiare was moving on, and taking a new step.

"Time for sleep, Liebling." Maria said quietly, "Your new teacher will be here in the morning."

"Goodnight mama"


End file.
